venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Macaroni
Peter Macaroni (born''' Peter Parker')', also known as Spider-Man',' '''is a masked superhuman vigilante. He helped Joey MacaroniJoey macaroni find his Papa Mac, and is the father of Joey. He was a President of (presumably) the United States. History Gmod the Amazing Spider-Man! Mod VideoCategory:Parker Family The video appears to be Spider-Man's first day, trying to get phone numbers from citizens, and swinging around a futuristic New York City. However, he is defeated by The Litterer and resigns. The case of the clogged Toilet (Gmod The Amazing SPIDER MAN Marvel Mod!) Spider-Man was walking on the streets, when Joey came to Parker yelling about his balloon being lost. Spider-Man jumped into the air and said he would find it. Spider-man face-planted onto the ground and broke his nose, but got Joey's Balloon. Joey, making a pun, 'You mean your nose, Ballooned up? HA HA HA!' got his balloon from Spidey. He then yelled 'Spider-man! Spider-man! I popped my Balloon! I popped my balloon!' Spider-Man asked for his name, and he said 'My name is, Joey Macaroni!' Spider-Man asked where was his papa, and he said he has never seen his papa for 15 years. Spider-man agreed to help find Joey's Papa. Spider-Man then said he needed to go to the store to buy Toilet Paper. They then start flying in the air in circles to find the store. Spider-man stopped at a brick house and told Joey he needed a Plunger and Toilet Paper. (Note: A couple seconds after Spider-man said that, you can see a giant Papa Acachalla and Billy in the Skybox/background.) Spider-Man notices this. A couple minutes later, Spider-man tells Joey to stay and he would get his stuff from the store (which was a dumpster), and Joey said he would stay in the car (Which didn't exist). Spider-man finds his things and hops to Joey. Spider-man puts his things under-ground and heads to find Joey's Papa. Joey mentioned that he heard his papa was in town, and he said 'We're gonna find him.' They head inside and building were Spider-man says he seen a man named Mac 15 years ago and was heading north to the Shop called North. Joey heads outside and uses his leaping skills to jump across a fence. Joey then heads off to a alley and says he knows were north is, a legit Dark alley. They find the Box called north. Joey's papa wasn't there. Spider-man said he was mistaken. He then calls Joey to a building and they see Joey's Papa/dad entering a building, stealing the froot loops. Spider-man saw that he had a bag of money and Froot Loops. They both chase him, but give up and sit on a bench and 'Chill'. Spiderman then suggests that they never saw his father and are just in a empty city. Spiderman then says he never seen anyone but Joey in his entire life (Implying that he might not be spiderman, and just some lost cosplayer). Joey shoves his face in a wall and tells Spider-man to check out some crates. When Spiderman got there, a man (that looked like a bear ripped of his face, or a burnt corpse) was moving boxes. Spider-Man asked he was named Mac, And he said that was his old name, his name was Mac Mac Macraroni. He tries to leave, but Spider-Man said his son was looking for him, which made Mac change his mind, and say he forgot about his son. They head their way back to find Joey sleeping with his face in a Fence post. Spider-Man then wakes him up. But, the video comes to a plot twist, Mac Mac wasn't his father, HE was. They both jump in the air in happiness, but were both killed when they landed. The video goes on (unknown if its the same plot) with a citizen meeting a man named Mr Rotted face and/or Uncle Rot face, Then he tells him he can't remember anything. Joey said (indicating that its the same plot, some time before, or they all came back from the dead) that he forgets to use a plunger sometimes, then Uncle Rot face says 'So you're the man that clogged that toilet!', and Joey mentioned the Case of the Clogged toilet, or CT. Spider-Man appears, saying if he was really the one that clogged the toilet, he was gonna have to arrest him, then they got into a battle. Joey then jumps at extreme levels to try to get out of the city, but missed and died. Gmod Tornado Mod Spiderman is called in by Sammy Sammy to protect the family, but is killed with everyone else. Gmod THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN Mod! Spidermen fight enemies. SPIDER KID'S REALITY TV SHOW! - Gmod Spider-Man Mod (Garry's Mod) Spidey films a reality show with his son. RUN LIGHT SPEED! - Gmod FLASH Mod (Garry's Mod) He worked as a comic vendor, selling Firework Comics. Presidency How he was elected or how long his term was is unknown, but he did send ISS members to hunt down Tony Stark. He was escorted by Secret Service once, while under fire from terrorists, getting killed almost instantly. Trivia *Peter is usually potrayed as Tobey Maguire's Spiderman within thumbnails. Strangely enough, his suit is never featured in the actual videos. **However, sometimes he is portrayed as Andrew Garfield or cartoon/videogame images. *It is possible that he has clones, due to there being multiple Spidermen. *He has the powers of coming Back from the Dead, seeing as how he came back after his countless deaths. Appearances *HUNTING TONY STARK FOR PRESIDENT SPIDERMAN! - ROBLOX Framed w/gutiotyu Gallery Screenshot_2016-09-12-20-50-25_kindlephoto-193037146.jpg|A Spiderman burnt to a crisp by Isaac Screenshot_2016-09-12-20-51-13_kindlephoto-193069668.jpg|Spiderman fighting Venom Screenshot_2016-09-12-20-50-42_kindlephoto-193090452.jpg|The meditating Spiderman Screenshot_2016-09-12-20-59-57_kindlephoto-193569605.jpg|Spiderman in Just Cause 2 Screenshot_2016-09-12-20-58-05_kindlephoto-193510046.jpg|Spiderman in Minecraft Screenshot_2016-09-12-21-00-32_kindlephoto-193589214.jpg Screenshot_2016-10-29-23-49-11_kindlephoto-204861294.jpg Screenshot 2016-10-29-23-47-07 kindlephoto-204798894.jpg MPW-45830.jpg|Spiderman 3 poster, on the thumbnail of Gmod The Amazing SPIDER MAN Marvel Mod! (Garry's Mod) amazing-spider-man-movie-poster.jpg|Spiderman poster, as seen on the thumbnail of SPIDER-MAN MOD! - Just Cause 2 Gameplay Screenshot_2017-05-12-00-07-15_kindlephoto-36760984.jpg|Another shot of Peter unmasked. This one lacks Tobey being edited onto his face. Category:Superhero Category:Protagonist Category:The amazing spider-man Category:Marvel comics Category:Gmod Category:Male Category:Events Category:History Category:Lore Category:Parent Category:Undead Category:Back from the Dead Category:Hero Category:Marvel Universe Category:Character Category:The case of the clogged toilet Category:Macaroni Family Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Macaroni Category:Macaroni family Category:President Category:American presidents